


Truth by Music

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actually have a decent plot line!, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Adrien has powers, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Brotp, F/M, Gen, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist, More tags the more I write so I don't spoil it, Music, Music Inspired chapters, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Nino is the best bro, Yall should totally check out the show. Its amazing., lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: Adrien begins to hear people's thoughts and feelings in ways he never thought he would. By song and dance. He always wanted to get to know people better, but with his lacking socialization skills, he requires the help of his best friend, Nino.Nino, being the best bro that he is, helps his best friend and discovers some secrets along the way.
Kudos: 10





	Truth by Music

Cat watched as the akuma walked around with a boombox attached at its hip. Ears twitching, he heard more than saw the beam escaping the akuma hitting random citizens of Paris. Not quite noticing at first, Cat turns to greet his Lady when words were harmonizing throughout the crowd.

“This was all you, none of it me.” He haunched lower to the ground behind their makeshift shield. Ears swiveled as the akumatized victim started singing.

“You put your hands, all over my body.” They peered over the barrier between them and the akuma to see it swaying, hands low at its side, it’s back still towards them. “You told me, told me you were ready!” Suddenly everyone that had been struck by the akumas powers began synchronized dancing. Slowly they crouched down, swaying their hands back and forth as they sauntered forward, humming and snapping to a beat that only they could understand.

“For the big one,” A male voice sung from the other side of the road, twirling up before a female jumped over his falling body.

“For the big jump.” She completed the line, rolling over the guy before the akuma twirled, shooting more hypnotizing beams out.

“That’s what you told me!” He screamed, looking around, eyes searching for his target. “But noooo.” He screeched before bending backward, placing his hands on the ground as people came up around him, grabbing different limbs and lifting him into the air. “I’d be your last love. Everlasting. You and me.” The melodies floated through the air just as the akuma spun in a circle.

“This is an interesting one, My Lady,” Cat whispered to Ladybug.

“Do you think the Akuma’s in the radio?” She glanced at him causing him to shrug.

“Or something in his hands, I haven’t had a good look at them with him, ya know” He gestures to the akuma. “All the dancing.” 

“I’m giving you up, I’ve forgiven you, you’ve set me free!” The man lands on the ground after a toss into the air. Everyone kneels behind in an arrow formation before looking up, jumping at the same time.

“Send my love to your new lover!” The voices of the victims carried throughout the cobblestone road and buildings that surrounded them. “Treat her better!” They did jazz hands as they began a formation towards where Cat and Ladybug were hiding.

“I think we’ve been discovered, My Lady. Shall we jump in? May I have this dance?”

“I don’t think you want to dance with this song, Cat.” Ladybug smirked and winked at him before launching herself into the air, flinging herself from a light pole till she was on the backside of the akuma. Cat smirked himself, shaking his head at what a sly remark his lady made.

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“Listen to the lyrics, Cat. We’ve never been lovers.”

“Who knows I’m not your new lover?” He calls out as he takes his baton from its holster, slamming it down onto the road, launching himself like a catapult through the air until his boot was meeting with the chest of the akuma, knocking him down as Ladybug takes the radio from his hip and smashes it, causing a scream to come from the akuma…. But no black butterflies.

“Uhhh, oops!” With wide eyes, they both launch into the air, away to regroup. During his transport away, Cat Noir didn’t notice the beam at first. No, not until it was blinding him from a mirror.

“Ahhh!” He screams as he’s momentarily blinded, unable to see, he flies blindly through the air before the reassuring sound of the yoyo is slinked around his torso, dragging him in an unidentified direction. 

“Cat Noir! Are you ok?” He couldn’t really see much of anything right now. 

“I uh can’t see?” He tried to keep his voice the same volume as hers, not wanting to have attention drawn to them. Blinking a few times, white sparkles danced over his eyelids before seeing a very concerned Ladybug staring him down. “Well, look at that. First thing I see is a beautiful angel.” He couldn’t tell if it was his vision still coming back or if he caused an actual blush to dance across her cheeks beneath the mask. 

“Yeah, you’re fine.” She sits him up. “You got hit by the akuma… Do you feel like singing?” He sits for a moment, staring out into space.

“Mmmm nope. Not really.”

“That’s weird…”

“Maybe it’s cause it didn’t hit me directly? It bounced off of something shiny, which is why I couldn’t see there for a hot minute.” He pointed at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, that’s all we got to go on right now. Hopefully, that means your fine, Kitty.” She ruffles his hair before looking over the side of the building. “Thankfully, he hasn’t tried to find us so we are good so far. The radio was apparently attached like it was a part of him.” She rubbed the back of her neck, looking awkward as all get out. He couldn’t blame her. If he accidentally ripped something off of someone, he’d feel guilty AND awkward.

“I’m thinking there's something in his hands we can’t see. The magic beem wasn’t coming from the radio. I think he may have something on his hands, but I’m not sure what.”

“Wait, maybe it’s in the song!”

“What do you mean?” He raised an eyebrow, leaning back on his elbows. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard that song before.”

“Really? That’s shocking. But no, one of the first lines the entire group sang was that they were ready for the next step. Bout them being the everlasting love.”

“You think the akuma has a ring?” Cat Noir suggested, raising an eyebrow when he thought he was possibly following his lady’s mindset.

“Yes! We just have to get close enough to see without getting hit.”

“That’s not going to be easy. It seems that it mainly does come from his hands but there were still echo waves coming from the boombox. But…. You destroyed it.” He raised an eyebrow. “Maybe it’s time to see what kind of luck you’re going to have today, Ladybug.” He smirked as he looked at her.

“Oh, you’re right!” She glanced around before calling out to her special power. “Lucky Charm!” Beyond the light that momentarily consumed her yoyo, they both eagerly awaited to see what appeared in her waiting hands. 

“Scarf and gloves? I know he’s not very cool-headed but it’s not that cold out.” 

“Wait!” She hurried to the edge and glanced around, eyes widening as she looked back at him. “Here’s the plan.” Her eyes gleamed as she started to tell her strange plan. “You need to wrap this scarf around his eyes so he can’t see, then I’ll come in with the gloves and slide them on his hands. Whichever gets stopped on something, that’s gotta be what the akuma is!” 

“Crazy, but it works. That’s why you're the brains, bugaboo.” He winks, taking the scarf as she scoffs at him. Giving her his two-finger salute, he jumps over the side of the building, falling just behind the akuma as he finished a big move where he was looking straight with his arms in the air, heavy breathing but eyes closed for effect. Easy. 

“Wha?!” He mumbles as Cat Noir quickly takes the scarf and wraps it snugly around the eyes, holding him steady as Ladybug ties the other arm up with her yoyo, quickly maneuvering the gloves on each hand until she gets stumped on something. Quickly, she removes the glove and yanks off wires, yanking them in half, effectively ripping the akumatized object this time around. Black quickly engulfed the victim, Cat quickly untied the scarf, passing it to Ladybug so she could purify everything.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She calls out, throwing the items in the air before they dissolve into a swarm of butterflies. Placing a hand on the lower back of the man, he helped him up.

“Wow, I’m so sorry guys. I don’t know what overcame me. That…. That’s not typically me.”

“You don’t have to be, it’s not your doing, it’s Hawk Moth’s.” Ladybug started with a typical explanation before she was interrupted. 

“No, you had to deal with my terrible singing. I don’t sing. Always wanted to, but was never gifted with the vocals it requires. I’m still sorry I was akumatized.”

“Well, no worries, Ladybug put everything back to the way it was, no damage done!” Cat smiled, patting the guy on the back before he and Ladybug stepped away. “Pound it?”

“Pound it.” She smiled, colliding her fist with his. “I wonder why the power didn’t affect you.” He shrugged.

“I don’t know. Sad I couldn’t serenade you into loving me?” He fluttered his eyelashes at her until she pushed him away by the nose with a giggle.

“In your dreams Cat Noir. But you know my heart belongs to someone else.”

“I can keep it safe until he realizes what he’s missing.” He mumbles, looking away.

“What was that?” Before he could respond, her earrings warned her she would detransform soon. “Goodbye, Cat. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Waving, she threw her yoyo into the skyline before yanking herself into motion. Sighing, he turned and headed away, not entirely wanting to go back to the mansion. He found a place he could detransform and fed Plagg. Upon walking down the sidewalk, he passed the man that had been akumatized, he was looking down before he started holding his head.

“Don’t tell me,” He sways to the side, eyes closed, “you don’t know.” Adrien stopped, watching the man slide along the ground before jumping up into the air. “Your conversations ain't so innocent!” He crescendoed, pointing up to the sky before sliding sideways. Blinking, he looked around, everyone else was acting normal. Did the ladybugs not cure him??

“Bite your tongue.” A new voice joined him as he slowly moved back to normal. Looking around, he saw a woman that was taller than him, back pressed against the wall as she slammed her fist against it. “Careful now.” She looked up, forming a mask over her face. “I hang on to every word that leaves your mouth.” He stopped. Was Hawk Moth still akumatizing people? He watched as she stopped and started popping her body in all kinds of different directions before she stopped sideways, braids falling over her shoulder before she brushed it off. “Don’t put ideas in my head.”

“Don’t put ideas in my head.” A man stepped up to her, placing a hand on her hip before she flew out a punch, standing up and leaning over him.

“Don’t put ideas in my head.” She sang at him.

“Don’t put ideas in my head.” He responded before they placed hands on either side of their heads, holding their ears. “Don’t mess with my feelings.”

“Mess with my feelings.” Her voice harmonized with his before they turned and walked towards Adrien, holding hands and not singing. Adjusting his shirt, he looked around. Was no one else singing or seeing this? 

“Plagg, are you hearing this?” He mumbled as quietly as he could.

“Hear what? My stomach, yes.”

“No, the singing.” This caused movement and a little black head to pop out of his shirt. 

“No… Kid, are you ok?”

“Uh… I don’t think the miraculous cure fixed everything.” Adrien said honestly as he continued walking, hearing the song continue from different people. He fought the urge to reach up and hold his ears, somehow feeling that the effort would be futile. He didn’t want any more attention dragged to him. “I have to get home, now.”


End file.
